The invention relates to a household cooker, more particularly to an electric fryer.
A conventional electric fryer comprising a power controller, heating elements and a body is of an integral structure. Therefore, it is very inconvenient to clean. Moreover, it is easy for the user to be scalded since no insulating means is provided in the conventional electric fryer to render its outer surface very hot. It is obvious that more power will be consumed to use such an electric fryer.
An object of the invention is to provide an electric fryer to solve problems in the prior art.
An electric fryer according to the invention comprises:
a body comprising a housing and a container between which an insulating chamber is formed;
a lid connected to the upper part of said body;
a basket positionable in the container for containing food to be fried;
heating means for heating the container;
controlling means for controlling a heating time and a heating temperature of the heating means; and
a base positioned under the body and connected separately thereto.
The electric fryer according to the invention can easily be cleaned and save electricity.